Manager
:Not to be confused with the Machine Gun, which resembles the appearance of the . The is one of the six Upgrade choices that are available when upgrading from the Overseer at Level 45. It gains the ability to turn invisible and cannot upgrade further. Design The Manager features a circular base with one small trapezoid Spawner on its front. It spawns Drones, similar to the Overseer and Overlord. It also resembles the Machine Gun and is sometimes mistaken for it. However, the Machine Gun’s barrel is longer than the Manager’s Spawner. Technical The Manager has only one Spawner with twice the Reload of a single Overlord Spawner. It can only have a maximum of eight Drones. Upon upgrading it loses one Spawner; however, it doubles the Reload rate of the last and adds invisibility to the tank. The tank will only turn invisible when the tank is not moving. This tank also has a slight recoil, which It pushes itself with when it generates a drone. Upgrading from Overseer Strategy *Strong Against: Distracted tanks with low DPS, solo tanks, tanks with low Reload, Smasher Classes, Destroyer Classes. *Weak Against: Prepared tanks with high DPS, multiple tanks, spread tanks, sprayer and . [ triplet]. As the Manager *Camping in a spot in FFA could allow players to kill without being spotted, but it might be suspicious to see little Drones appearing out of nowhere. Players should be extra careful when they become the Leader, as other players will see an arrow pointing to the Leader’s approximate location; however, the Leader arrow will disappear if close enough to the leader, so hiding as the Leader is still possible. *Camping around the Dominators in Domination mode may allow players to defend it while staying directly next to the Dominator, protecting the player’s team and allowing them to attack / defend it and prevent the enemy team from attacking/defending. It is best for players to hide their Drones under the Dominator to make the Dominator seem "lonely", thus making it a magnet for other players which can be effectively scared away or killed. *Players should camp in a spot where there are a lot of tanks and Polygons, but not too many, as stray Bullets can reveal a Manager’s presence. *Managers should not stop controlling their Drones, as they will automatically fly in a circle around the Manager, basically giving away its location to other players since players are usually suspicious about these formations. *Players can also camp in a deserted area, move their Drones into one spot and send them off their screen in one direction. Players can farm Polygons this way, and occasionally land kills. If they are not far from the Pentagon Nest, sending Drones there from afar will earn them some EXP. However, farming of any kind is discouraged in modes other than FFA, Maze, and TDM. *If possible in a Team Match, players could team up with an Overlord so it will not be too obvious to spot the Manager’s Drones, for they’re easy to confuse with similar Drones. Also, it is useful to camp at a place that has a bullet storm from the player’s team because enemies are mostly distracted. *In Maze mode, players can camp around walls, or in dead ends, and kill people that come too near. It is also recommended to put the Manager’s Drones in a position where the player are not, and make the enemy think the Manager is there. Then, when they try to attack the player, Managers can send their drones at them. Players could also try making an artificial circle to further confuse enemies. Against the Manager *Drones without any apparent tank controlling them is a sure sign for a Manager. *Destroy one enemy Drone and watch where the next Drone spawns in order to locate the Manager (since it either won’t move, or will move but therefore become visible). Doing this is pretty much useless, however, as the Manager would attack back soon. Use a Tri-Angle or similar classes in order to avoid the Manager’s Drones, then blast the Manager with the front cannon while dodging and holding off the Manager’s Drones with the rear cannons. Or use a Necromancer and just sweep any area where Drones without a visible owner are. *Use a Penta Shot, Octo Tank, or a similar tank to flood zones with suspected Managers while running at a slight angle, in order to fire around and overpower or simply dissuade the Manager from fighting. *If the player knows there is a Manager and does not have a sufficient DPS tank, then they should keep an eye out for Drones. If the player sees any Drones with no obvious source, spray and pray until the Manager retreats. *The Auto Gunner works, because the Auto Gunner’s bullets can kill the Manager and its drones, and the Auto Turret can expose the Manager’s location. *Use the Triplet. The focused fire of the Triplet’s Bullets will kill the Manager’s Drones faster than it can Reload. The player can then proceed to kill the Manager with ease. Trivia *The Manager is the second tank to have the ability to become invisible. Preceded by the Stalker and followed by the Landmine. *The Manager’s Spawner reloads faster than those of an Overlord or Overseer, though the Manager still doesn’t have better reload since it loses a Spawner. Category:Invisibility Category:Diep.io